


Child’s Wishes

by verxmerkiner



Category: Critical Role, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Raven Queen - Freeform, i have too many feels for the twins still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxmerkiner/pseuds/verxmerkiner
Summary: Vex’ahlia can’t do anything special to bring her brother back.  No powerful magic nor deal she could muster would tempt the Raven Queen enough to let her brother walk with his family again.But the half-elf can still hope.  Maybe a silly wish would be enough.





	Child’s Wishes

Vex’ahlia was in her and Percival’s master bedroom, resting on their over sized bed.Percy was no where to be seen, and Vex was thankful for the time alone.

 

The sun had already set, and the one giant window in their room was lazily covered with beautifully decorated curtains.The candles in the room made the walls bounce off orange and yellow hues, a warm and homey feeling that soothed Vex’s insides.Well, it would usually soothe her, if she wasn’t too busy crying her eyes out.

 

It had only been two days since that bitch of a Queen took her brother.Vex hated everything about Her, and truly believed she’d be cursing her name for the rest of eternity.Fuck that raven bitch.

 

While the aroma of the room was peaceful and comforting, Vex’ahlia was a frantic mess.She lay bunched in on herself, tightly squeezing a pillow against her chest, crying and screaming into it.Her hair was tangled from the thrashing, angered movements she did in protest of the Raven Queen.

 

But after a while, Vex become less angry, and more grief-ridden.She thought about the times before the Raven Queen.Like how Vax reacted when she introduced Trinket to him.How they camped for months in the woods after escaping Syngorn to visit their mother.How he gave her the blue feathers she wears every day.How he was always there for her.How he would do anything and everything for her.How he’d die for her.

 

Gods, she had the most fucking amazing brother in the world.

 

But now she was a single twin.

 

At that realization, her tears and cries of pain burst out harder than they have been.Her body shook and seized at the emotional suffering she was enduring.A single twin.

 

Vex’ahlia was weak, and would be for years to come.She didn’t think recovery was possible for her.

 

She sat up on the bed, her feet dangling off the side.Her hands clenched the bedsheets, as she shut her eyes tightly, letting an abundance of tears fall down her cheeks.Her heart felt waves of hurt course through it.It wasn’t just constantly in pain, it would leave then come again.Always more forceful than the last wave.

 

_“Brother, please be here.I don’t think I can live without you.”_

 

While no one was in the room, Vex’ahlia was grasping at any straws that would ease this type of torture; loss.She had no idea if the Raven Queen allowed Vax to observe the material plane, but she knew that She heard her.Vex was sure the Raven Queen would be spying on them, seeing if they’d concoct a plan to retrieve her brother.Or maybe she watched because of her whole fate bullshit.Vex obviously had threads that intertwined with Vax’ildan, so maybe that’s why she was watching.

 

Either way, Vex wanted the Raven Queen to hear her.She wanted her to know that, while the deal was already made, Vex’ahlia was never going to leave the matter alone.

 

Vex eventually had the courage to stand on her feet, holding onto the wooden pillars at the corner of the bed to balance her wobbling legs.She made her way to her dresser with the giant mirror on it, resting her hands against it’s wooden surface and bending forward to stare into her reflection.

 

Oh, how she looked like him.Now every time she saw herself, she’d see him.She never did that before.

 

Her eyes puffed red, and her lips were cracked and bitten raw.Her hair was knotted and had fallen out of the bun she put it in.Her face was pale with a numb expression on it.

 

But there, she saw an eyelash on her cheek.She probably lost a lot of them from the constant wiping away of tears.She picked it up with her pinky finger, stopping her crying now that she was distracted by something else.

 

She had remembered her mother scooping up the fallen eyelashes from both her and Vax’s faces.She’d tell Vex to make a wish and blow the eyelash away.It would come true that way.

 

_‘How stupid,’_   Vex’ahlia thought to herself, a faint smile creeping on her lips at the memory.

 

Vex looked at the eyelash for a moment longer, before closing her eyes.Tears slowly started to fall again as she thought about her wish.

 

“I wish for...” her voice was cracked and dry.

 

Her lips quivered, and she instinctively clenched her eyes tighter together.

 

_“Vax.”_

 

With a shaky breath, she blew the eyelash from her pinky.She opened her eyes and found it gone.

 

While she felt stupid for doing something only a child believed would work, there was a little part of her that was hopeful and comforted. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, she’d see her brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i actually did this in the beginning stages of my grieving process of vax. but now we getting some vax in an animated series, so i guess it worked. thank gods, because im not okay with the twins ending when c1 did.


End file.
